


坤廷 | Lost Control

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乾坤正道 - Freeform, 坤廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	坤廷 | Lost Control

*保护欲过盛坤x表面温柔内心黑化正

*有点人格扭曲

 

 

　　「我不在一阵子你就飘了是吧？别用你那温柔的笑容骗人了，我说过，你只能对我一个人这麽笑。」位居上头的人有点恼怒，却是笑着用手指划过身下人的嘴唇。

　　「哼，」躺在床上的人冷笑一声，像是变了一个人似的，「蔡徐坤，你知道我喜欢你这样吧？」抬手抚向那人的脸，拇指沿着眉毛划过一道弧。

　　「你不也是为了让我这麽说才故意这麽做的吗？彼此彼此而已。」蔡徐坤回以一笑。

 

/

 

　　朱正廷和蔡徐坤是一对兄弟，没有血缘关係的那种。

 

　　蔡徐坤还记得第一次见朱正廷的时候，自己才6岁吧。当时爸爸牵着他走到自己面前，说那个人大自己两岁，以后就是他的哥哥，要好好保护他。

　　懵懵懂懂的蔡徐坤盯着比自己稍微高一些，脸上没有任何表情、身上还有一些大大小小的疤痕的人，点了点头。

 

　　「正廷哥哥，你的身上为什麽这麽多疤痕？是受伤了吗？」小时候的蔡徐坤曾经这麽问过朱正廷。

　　「是啊，是受伤了。」朱正廷也并不避讳和弟弟提起这个话题。

　　「会不会很痛啊？坤坤帮你呼呼。」说完，蔡徐坤就捧着朱正廷的脸，在他脸上吹吹气。

　　「谢谢坤坤。」朱正廷笑了，这个笑容让蔡徐坤停了动作，因为他印象中，朱正廷并没有这样笑过。

　　大概也是这时候开始，蔡徐坤下定了决心，他要保护这个哥哥，守护他的笑容。

 

/

 

　　在蔡爸爸的考量之下，决定让朱正廷晚读，让他和蔡徐坤同届，两人也比较好照顾彼此。

　　也是那时候开始，蔡徐坤的保护欲越来越强，每每有人靠近朱正廷，蔡徐坤都会挡在他面前，原先大家会觉得这俩兄弟怎麽这麽难相处，熟了之后就会亏蔡徐坤根本是兄控。

　　但蔡徐坤并不在意，而且就算和同学熟识，他依旧对所有人怀有警戒心，如果有人靠近朱正廷，他的眼神就会开始不对劲，并且对那个人有所防备。

 

　　一直到了国中，青春期的男生女生对于朱正廷这种长得漂亮的男生总会有些好奇，况且朱正廷笑起来还是挺好看，无论男女都会沦陷，当然也包含蔡徐坤。

　　从第一次见到朱正廷的笑容后，蔡徐坤就开始有了贪念，因为那是自己第一次看见朱正廷这麽笑，也是因为自己的举动才让朱正廷有了那样的笑容。

　　蔡徐坤觉得似乎有什麽东西变了，或是说心裡的那份保护欲似乎开始扭曲，好像渐渐的和原本想单纯保护这个哥哥不再受伤害的心情不太一样了，因为他看见朱正廷对别人笑，就想送对方一拐，让他离朱正廷远一点。

 

/

 

　　真正关係开始变质是高中的时候。

 

　　这会儿的男孩子性格总是有些冲动，一言不合就动手。而蔡徐坤大部分动手的原因，都是因为朱正廷，也就是把国中时的想法实现，把和朱正廷关係比较好，或是互动比较多的人都打了一顿。

　　蔡徐坤不知道这是什麽感觉，他只知道只要朱正廷对别人笑自己心裡就不平衡，他不允许他的哥哥对其他人也露出天使般的微笑。

 

　　朱正廷比蔡徐坤大两岁，他对于弟弟的变化其实都看在眼裡。他知道蔡徐坤的保护欲早就在不知不觉间变成了佔有欲，所以他嫉妒自己跟其他人的互动，到处找那些和自己有关的人打架。

 

　　可他从没有阻止。

 

　　朱正廷在装傻。

　　他装作不知道蔡徐坤做的那些事，因为他在享受，享受这麽被佔有、变相被爱的感觉。　　

 

　　直到有一天，蔡徐坤打架被叫到学务处，并且请家长到场，当时父子三人都在办公室裡，朱正廷看着满脸是伤的蔡徐坤，再看着自己的养父责骂自己的儿子，心有点疼。

　　晚上看见蔡徐坤低着头走进房间，这麽多年了，两个人还是住在一间房，说什麽也不愿意分开睡，但主要还是蔡徐坤的要求比较强烈一些，蔡爸爸问了朱正廷的意见，才说那就随便他们。

 

　　「坤，」朱正廷总是这麽叫蔡徐坤。「过来坐着。」朱正廷拍拍自己旁边的位置，让蔡徐坤坐下。

　　「头抬起来我看看。」蔡徐坤慢慢的抬起头，脸就被朱正廷捧住，刚要抬眼看朱正廷，就发现眼前是那人放大的脸，唇上还有软软的感觉。

 

　　朱正廷亲了蔡徐坤。

 

　　蔡徐坤瞪着眼睛看着刚刚亲了他的漂亮哥哥又笑得像天使，他觉得自己的心都要化了。悄声的又问了声"可以再亲一次吗？"，得到了"接吻不用问对方"的回答后，两张唇又再次贴在一起，只是这次是另一个人主动。

 

/

 

　　没有仪式性的告白，两人四捨五入也算在一起了，儘管他们是名义上的兄弟。

 

　　他们的关係没有人知道，也没有人知道他们会在回家路途中的暗巷中接吻，更没有人知道他们在晚上睡觉的时候，跨越了那条不可描述的界线，在父亲出差的时候，更是在家裡每个地方都玩了一遍。

 

　　朱正廷对于蔡徐坤强烈的爱很满足，也可以说是享受，他自己也不清楚是不是因为小时候缺乏了爱和安全感，以至于现在对于蔡徐坤的这份有些扭曲的爱更加感到安心，这让他觉得自己真的被拥有、被在乎。

 

/

 

　　到了大学，两人考上了同个学校的不同专业，可基本上两个系离得很近。蔡徐坤只要没课就去朱正廷上的课那裡旁听，朱正廷没课就待在图书馆，这是蔡徐坤要求的，让他不准乱跑。

 

　　两人之间的关係又更加的强烈，当然这份爱也更加的扭曲。由于大学在另一个城市，于是就一起在外面租房子住，两人只要没课就会待在家，或是说蔡徐坤不愿意让朱正廷出门，他只想把人绑在家裡，看电视也好、滑手机也好、睡觉也好、做爱也好，他不想让他的天使去面对其他人。

 

　　在做爱的方面又更为激烈，各种道具都用上，最常用的是手铐或是任何可以绑住手的东西，那是蔡徐坤惩罚用的道具，只要今天在学校看见朱正廷又对着其他人笑或是聊得很开心，那麽今晚这个道具都会派上用场。

 

/

 

　　蔡徐坤生了一场大病，大约有一个星期的时间没有去学校，这场病来得让蔡徐坤嫉妒心更重，因为他不知道他没去学校的这些日子朱正廷是不是又会用自己的笑容去勾搭别人，可自己又无能为力，而且这一个礼拜他还跟朱正廷分开睡，因为怕传染给对方。

 

　　蔡徐坤回学校上课的这天，刚好是两人课都重叠的一天。原本蔡徐坤都会等朱正廷下课一起回家，没想到朱正廷今天却让蔡徐坤先回家，这蔡徐坤就不平衡了，他怎麽也不可能让朱正廷一个人回去，然而他再怎麽传讯息朱正廷都不回，蔡徐坤也不恼，也不去教室堵人，而是偷偷跟着，想看看自己的哥哥兼恋人到底在玩什麽花样。

 

　　在一看见朱正廷和一个男的有说有笑走在一起蔡徐坤就受不了了，一个往前拉着朱正廷就走，剩下那个男生愣在了原地。

 

　　回到家，蔡徐坤也没在客气，直接把人摔在床上，眼裡带着些许怒火居高临下的看着朱正廷。朱正廷也不急，而是再次露出那好看的笑容看着蔡徐坤。

　　「我不在一下子你就飘了是吧？别用你那温柔的笑容骗人了，他们知道你是这样子的人吗？还有我说过，你只能对我一个人这麽笑。」位居上头的人有点恼怒，却是笑着用手指划过身下人的嘴唇。

　　「哼，」躺在床上的人冷笑一声，像是变了一个人似的，「蔡徐坤，你知道我喜欢你这样吧？」抬手抚向那人的脸，拇指沿着眉毛划过一道弧。

　　「你不也是为了让我这麽说才故意这麽做的吗？彼此彼此而已。」蔡徐坤回以一笑，俯身贴上朱正廷的身子，开始解衬衫的扣子。

 

　　今天朱正廷为了造型还绑了一条领巾在脖子上，蔡徐坤帮他拆了下来，不是放到一旁，而是绑到他手上，再把双手举高放在床头。

　　「坤你动作快点。」朱正廷嚷嚷着要蔡徐坤加快动作，脚还刻意弯起，用膝盖磨蹭蔡徐坤已经肿胀的慾望。

　　蔡徐坤拉起朱正廷作乱的脚放到自己肩上，解开朱正廷的裤子，连着内裤一起脱下。朱正廷的身材挺好，纤细的腰在被操干的时候会特别柔软，那双腿总是会不安份的在蔡徐坤身上摩擦，挑逗对方的慾望。

 

　　「哥哥，一个礼拜没操你，你还是那麽美，只是身上的印记都淡掉了。」蔡徐坤用手轻轻地抚摸朱正廷身上的每一处，似是羽毛滑过身子，搔痒着身下人的慾望。

　　「那你快补上啊，哪来这麽多话。」朱正廷的慾望老早就被挑起，只是不知道今天蔡徐坤哪来这麽多骚话。

　　「哥哥，你就这麽迫不及待吗？」蔡徐坤也不急，抬手抚过朱正廷那张脸，低头在唇上留下不深不浅的吻。

　　「快、操、我，啊啊...」朱正廷看蔡徐坤存心是想折磨自己，他就不信自己骚话能比不过，谁知一说出口后穴就被入侵，突如其来的感觉还是有些不适应。

 

/

 

　　坠落。朱正廷对于蔡徐坤就像坠落人间的天使。或许第一次见时蔡徐坤年纪还小，可他却朱正廷身上看见了天使般的光芒，儘管那时朱正廷身上的伤很多，却掩盖不住那道光。

 

　　堕落。蔡徐坤是朱正廷性格扭曲堕落的加成原因。早在被蔡父接回来前，朱正廷早已对于人生没有希望。那麽小的年纪，逼得自己接受大人无情的世界，接受那些情绪，小小的朱正廷觉得如果自己没有在这世界上是不是比较好？

　　直到见到蔡徐坤的第一眼，朱正廷看见他看自己的那双大眼，长长的睫毛没有掩盖住那发光的眼神，对，他看见蔡徐坤看着自己的眼神在发光。

 

　　沦陷。蔡徐坤沦陷于朱正廷的温柔；朱正廷沦陷于蔡徐坤对他的保护。其实他们对于彼此的感情都有些扭曲，蔡徐坤不正常的保护欲、朱正廷甘愿的被禁锢，可双方都乐于沦陷于这段感情，那有什麽不可？

 

/

 

　　朱正廷主动去勾引蔡徐坤的舌头，邀对方一起共舞。蔡徐坤撑着身子进出朱正廷的身体，每一下撞击都包含了嫉妒和佔有，他恨不得把朱正廷禁锢在自己身下不让他跑，不让他有机会去招蜂引蝶，使他永远只属于自己。

 

　　「坤...」朱正廷已经叫得有些口乾，他喜欢在被操干的时候不保留的叫出声，他想让对方知道自己很享受，同时也因为蔡徐坤听见后会更兴奋。

　　「正正...」蔡徐坤扶着朱正廷的腰更用力的动作，朱正廷对他的呼喊更是最佳的催情剂。朱正廷揽过他要索吻，两人恨不得把对方刻在自己身上，吸取对方所有的气息。

 

　　液体喷射在体内，把朱正廷填得满满的，他感到很满足，抱着蔡徐坤喘着气，而那人也没有要退出的意思。

　　蔡徐坤趴在朱正廷身上，头往朱正廷的怀裡蹭，像隻撒娇的小狗狗，渴望主人给他鼓励。朱正廷揉了揉那颗栗子色的头髮，侧头在髮间亲了一下，另一隻手环在肩膀，像是把蔡徐坤当成大玩偶一样抱着。

 

　　温存了一阵子，蔡徐坤又开始不安份的在朱正廷锁骨处用牙齿啃啊啃的，再用舌头舔啊舔的。

　　「你是狗狗吗你。」朱正廷抚摸着蔡徐坤的头髮，又露出了蔡徐坤最喜欢的笑容。

　　「是也只是你一个人的狗狗，你也是我一个人的正正。」蔡徐坤抬头看着朱正廷笑，朱正廷觉得自己彷彿看到蔡徐坤身后的尾巴在晃啊晃。

　　

/

 

　　他们对于彼此的爱太浓烈，浓得想与对方融为一体；他们对于彼此的爱太激烈，烈到想把对方掏空完全属于自己。

　　爱的浓烈爱的激烈那都是他们对于对方最强烈的感情，儘管这段爱有些扭曲，可没有一个人有所埋怨，因为他们就像蔡徐坤说的，彼此彼此，因此他们都很享受这段不可告人的爱情。


End file.
